User talk:Omar067
Welcome Hey there! We're excited to have The Adventures of Omar Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey, Omar. I've been trying to contact you for a few days now, but I haven't gotten a response. I'd just like to talk for a few minutes. Contacting you here was a last resort, as I thought maybe your notification for receiving messages on this wiki might be not working. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but I would just like to talk for a minute as I am unsure about something. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 16:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Omar. I'm home now, and I just wanted to see if you wanted to chat on this wiki. I'm not sure why I'm contacting you here. Hopefully you're on soon, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 21:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Omar. I still think something may be wrong with the new messages notification. But anyway, can we chat please? Thanks, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Important Stuff Hi, Omar. It's kinda' important that we chat tonight. I have something important to talk about. To make sure you get this message, I've posted it on Avatar & Legend of Korra Wiki and on The Adventures of Omar Wiki. I've posted this message at 5:30 PM, and I will be on the chat for a few hours. If you're on, please get on the chat before 7:00 PM. Thanks — [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 22:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Omar. It has been a really long time since we've talked. I know you're busy, but can we just chat on the Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki chat for a few minutes? I've posted this on two wikis because it is important. Thanks, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 00:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Vacation Hi, Omar! I decided to try to contact you on two different wikis to make sure that you got my message. I'm really excited to tell you about my trip to New Orleans. If you get this, please get on the Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki chat. Hope to see you there, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Omar. I decided to ask you to chat on Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki on this wiki as well. I'm on the chat there right now, so please join. I'd like to talk about my trip. Also, hope everyone is going well with your family. See you there, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 23:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I might be bothering you, and I'm sorry for that. I just really would like to talk on the Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki chat tonight. Please join the chat, thanks, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, Omar. I really want to chat with you on Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki tonight, but I understand if you can't now. Please let me know how you're doing, and how your family is doing as soon as you can, I just would like to hear from you about the whole situation. Thanks, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 04:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Omar. I really hope you get this message, I'm worried you're not getting my messages, and I'm not sure how to contact you. I haven't talked to you since you said you had a family emergency, and I hope everything is okay. Please come to the chat on Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki, and please respond to me on my talk page. I really hope we can talk, it's been so long. Please respond, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Omar, I'm on the wiki chat, join whenever you get here. Thanks, [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk Hi Omar. :) I decided to talk to you here since my messages sometimes get lost in between other ones on Avatar Wiki. I'll be on the TAO Wiki chat for a while. If you're on I hope to see you there. :) I have an idea for my next fanon and I wanted to know what you think of it. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 05:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Video Dang it, I can't see the video. It says "Error playing video". Maybe Nickelodeon's lawyers took it off the internet. Was it a leak? [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 15:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :The other link you gave works. I'll watch the videos after I eat lunch. I don't think you can watch those videos on YouTube. How did you find those? :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 18:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I watched them. I was impressed. I'll be on the chat here if you want to talk, I have to eat dinner in a few minutes so I might not respond right away. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 23:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Promise Part 1 http://jennysdcc.tumblr.com/post/12819468128/the-promise-leak-master-post There's the link to the entire comic book. I think you'll really like it, it's good. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I wish it was longer too. I can't believe we were left with a cliff hanger. But anyway, I liked it. The story is really good. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, the leaks were great. The introduction with Tenzin speaking was really cool, I like how it was based of the original series. I also liked the scene where Korra takes down criminals in Republic City. I also had no idea Katara was still alive, she would have to be about 85 years old by this time. Did you like the leaks? [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 04:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::That would be awesome if it came in February, that way we don't have to wait very long at all. Would you want to go to the chat? [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 04:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Omar. Today is my mom's birthday, and we're going out to eat somewhere. I should be back around 7:30. See you then. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 23:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on the chat. Chat I'm on the TAO Wiki chat if you want to join. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 02:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Updates I'm on the chat. I'll have a look at the article. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 02:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I wasn't on. I went to bed early again because I was home sick yesterday. We can chat tonight if you're on. I can help you write the blog to advertise your new fanon. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 13:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you come to the chat now? I'm on. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 23:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on the chat. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 02:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Talk I'm on the chat, if I'm not there when you arrive, I should be back in about fifteen minutes. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 19:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on the chat now. It's okay that you didn't reply right away, I was gone anyway. See you there. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 02:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Omar. If you'd like to chat I'm on. --[[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'm on the chat if you want to join. I'd like to talk about your Fanon. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 02:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fanon template I finished the Fanon navbox for To BE but Not to BE. I'm on the chat if you want to talk. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot, PreservationsWings told me about a user group for interviewing fanon authors, and he said you came up with the idea. Well, Wings asked me to think of some sort of name, and I told him that you and I could think of something. I think it's a good idea for a group. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Late I have to go to another basketball game over an hour away. I'll be on the chat around 8:30 or maybe a little later. See you then. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 21:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm home now. I'll be on the chat, see you there. :) [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Omar, I'm on the chat. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I want to get to bed, so I guess we can talk tomorrow. Do you remember the user DakotaCarpenter back when we were on Avatar: Legend of Korra Wiki? Well, he'll be staying over at my house tomorrow, maybe he'll join the chat. See you then, and have a nice Friday. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 03:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Band Practice It's okay. Feel free to take your time tomorrow, I won't have to go bed so early. I read the part of the chapter after school today, see you later. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 13:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter I'll read the next chapter now, we can discuss when you have time to come to the chat. Take your time, I'll be there for a while. [[User:Annawantimes|'Annawantimes']] [[User talk:Annawantimes|'(Talk)']] 01:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC)